


When Exams Bite

by No1DigiBakuFan



Series: Pre-Kerberoes Sheith AUs [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Asshole Teacher, Blushing, Fluff, Hardworking Diligent af Garrison Student Keith, Keith Worked Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Overworking, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Public Humiliation, Tutor Shiro, or eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 23:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11542284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No1DigiBakuFan/pseuds/No1DigiBakuFan
Summary: Keith says he's got his revision all sorted. He's perfectly fine...................Oh God please, someone save this poor boy.





	When Exams Bite

Keith waits for the rest of the class to clear out before approaching the teacher, “Commander Iverson?”

Iverson turns around, “Yes? What is it, Cadet?”

Keith straightens his posture, “Sir, if at all possible, could I have a physical copy of the lessons’ subjects? I know paper isn’t the way it’s done most days, but I find it’s easier to work with when I’m studying.”

Iverson hums, “You think it’ll help you study?”

Keith nods, “Yes, sir.”

Iverson shrugs, “Well, it’s not like anyone else has started asking for assistance on the tests,” His eyes twitches in irritation, “even though there are a good portion of the class failing.”

Keith takes a hesitant step forward, “So I may have a physical copy of the lessons’ subjects?”

Iverson nods, “I’ll get it printed for you and have you stay behind to collect it in your next class.”

Keith nods and gives a short bow, “Thank you, Commander.” He heads for the door, “I’m going to find the other instructors to ask the same question. Any idea where I might find them?”

Iverson blinks, “Uhh, faculty office is your best bet.”

Keith nods and leaves the room. Iverson allows a small smile and goes back to work on his grading.

* * *

Keith sits on his bed, a note pad in his lap and one of the physical copies of his lessons laid in front of him. Off to the side he has a 20 minute hour-glass timer trickling away as he reads and rereads the physical copies, then summaries and shortens them in his note pad.

Who cares what people say about the pen and the paper? Who cares that it’s pretty out-dated now? It can’t be hacked, unlike a computer and it’s a limited resource, which makes you more careful of what you write on it.

Or at least, that’s how Keith sees it.

A knock on the door.

Keith blinks and puts the hour-glass on it’s side, turning to the door, “Come in?”

In walks Shiro, one of the older Garrison students. Keith flushes a little as he gives him a smile.

“Hey Keith,” Shiro greets, chuckling as he observes the bed, “I see you’ve been working hard.”

Keith shakes his head, “I’ve got a lot to do, I can’t stop or slow down. I need these notes ready and memorized long before the exams.”

Shiro blinks, “But you’ve still got two months before the exams start.”

Keith nods and goes back to his notes, “I know, but that’s typically the best time to start studying for me. Besides, with all the exams I’m facing, I’ll need all the time I can get.”

Shiro smiles and puts a hand on Keith’s shoulder that was holding the notepad; Keith shivers and almost misses Shiro talking, “Just don’t push too hard, okay? You won’t be able to do anything if you’re sick.”

Keith nods, “Don’t worry, I got this.”

* * *

Keith says into his phone’s microphone, “The first person in space was Yuri Ga-gar-in. The date was 1961, April the 12th. He made a 108-minute orbital flight in his Vos-tok 1 spacecraft.”

He ends the recording as it’s the last of that section in the book and sighs, taking a deep breath.

“Keith.” His roommate grumbles.

Keith turns and blinks at him, “Yeah?”

“It’s 12 fucking 30 in the night. Go to sleep.” The roommate growls.

Keith blinks, “Seriously? That late already?”

His roommate sits up, “What do you mean, already? You’ve been working on those bloody recordings since school hours ended! You didn’t even stop for dinner!”

Keith’s stomach growls right on time, “I guess that would explain the hunger. You think there’ll be anything left in the cafeteria?”

His roommate gives him a death glare, “No because they don’t have the wannabe Hermione Granger for a roommate. Now go the fuck to sleep.”

Keith tilts his head, “No idea who that is, but okay. I’ll start getting ready for bed.”

Keith starts taking off his school uniform, folding it neatly.

His roommate scoffs, “Golden boys.”

* * *

Keith walks into the classroom with his headphones on. He starts setting up his desk as the teacher walks up to him and scowls.

“Mr Kogane.”

Keith twiddles on his phone and takes one of the headphones out, “What is it?”

The teacher narrows his eyes, “Can you tell me why you’re wearing headphones in my lesson?”

Keith blinks, “I was studying, sir.”

The teacher scoffs, “Oh really? Then you wouldn’t mind if I take this-” he grabs Keith’s phone, making the headphones snap out and leaving Keith in shock, “to play for the whole class to hear? Ya know, to help out your fellow pupils.”

Keith flushes with anger, “Sir, I told you what it was, there’s no need to yank my headphones out.”

The teacher fakes a gasp, “Such back talk! I wonder if you talk like that when you’re ‘studying’ Kogane.” He plugs Keith’s phone into the classroom speakers, “Let’s found out.”

The teacher presses play.

“-calculating a ship’s flight capabilities is easily done! It only requires-”

Everyone begins laughing.

“You sound like a nerd!” Someone in the class barks.

Keith flushes with embarrassment.

“Or a robot.” Someone howls.

Keith narrows his eyes and turns to the teacher, “There, you’ve proven I was simply studying, may I have my phone back now?”

The teacher gives him a death glare, “Cadet Kogane, you know any technology that isn’t Garrison made isn’t to be used in class. Therefore, I’ll be confiscating it for the day.”

Keith squawks, “What?! That’s my main method of studying, I need to use it between lessons!”

“Kogane, detention!” The teacher barks.

Keith growls and sits in his seat.

* * *

Shiro knocks on the dorm room door, “Keith, it’s me, Shiro! I’m here to-”

“DON’T COME IN!”

Shiro blinks, startled, “Excuse me?”

“Dude, do not make him keep studying, he is driving me mental as it is, do not encourage him do it more! I can’t take it!”

Shiro raises an eyebrow, “Uhh, who are you?”

“I’m the roommate he keeps up all night because he’s too busy studying to notice time passing! He doesn’t eat dinner half the time because he didn’t notice his hunger! Don’t you fucking dare make him study more or I’ll kill him before the stress does! He’s so goddamn annoying, talking to himself and tap-tap-tapping his stupid pens on his stupid paper! I’ve had it!”

Shiro takes a step back, “Okay, but I’ve got a question; where is Keith now? He told me to meet him here at this time.”

“Told him you had to cancel because you had a hot date! He got pissed and ran out!”

Shiro gapes and resists groaning, “Thanks. I’ll leave you alone then.”

The guy on the other side of the door huffs.

Shiro turns around and gasps, “Keith!”

Keith stands there, actual books in his arms, a note-pad, a pencil case, headphones around his neck and his phone in his pocket. He’s got dark rings under his eyes and now that Shiro is paying attention, he notices Keith looks like he’s lost a little weight. His hair is looking a little greasy too.

It’s not a good look.

“Oh Shiro.” Keith greets, a flush on his face, “I thought you had a date?”

Shiro looks at Keith and sees how tired he is. How his face seems to be turning pink with a fever. How he’s holding the stuff in his arms like it’s a lifeline. He feels his heart bleed.

“Not a chance, but you don’t look like you can study anymore.” Shiro takes a hesitant step forwards, “I know you’re working really hard for these exams Keith, but you don’t have to endanger yourself like this.”

Keith frowns, “What are you talking about? I’m perfectly fine.”

Shiro looks at his face, “You look like you’re gonna drop. Keith, I think it’s really awesome that you’re willing to work this hard for your exams. I think you’re gonna do just fine on them. But you need to look after yourself, too. You can’t win a marathon if you don’t take the breaks for water.” He takes a step forward and slowly grabs for Keith’s books; he doesn’t fight him, “Please Keith? Take a break with me? I don’t get to relax often either and I find it a lot easier when someone I care about is with me.”

Keith stares at Shiro, as if about to argue a point.

Then he looks to the ground, sighs and raises his head, “Okay. But only because you need to have fun sometimes.”

Shiro smiles, “Thanks, but to tell you the truth,” He blushes a little as he watches Keith puts his studying material in the room, “I always have fun when I’m with you.”

Keith turns around, blushing but smiling and he already looks a lot better, “Yeah, me too. I mean, you’re fun to hang out with and stuff.”

Shiro flushes a little more and offers Keith his hand, “Ready to chill out a little, then?”

Keith smiles and takes his hand, “Only if you are, oh Most Golden of the Golden Boys.”

Shiro laughs and starts walking, “Let’s go then.”

(Art by [Misterpoof](http://misterpoofofficial.tumblr.com/post/162989802628/hardworking-diligent-af-garrison-student-keith))


End file.
